Chronicles of a Fallen Warrior
by SuperMetroidPrime
Summary: She looked down to see why she cried out in agony. And saw the long silver, bloodstained tip of a sword sprout from her stomach. Was this how it was going to end? After all that's happened? After every single shot she fired, after every step she took? Was it all leading up to this? To none of these questions she knew the answer, but one thing was true: she was going to die.
1. The Ultimate Enemy

**Samus and Metroid are trademarks of Nintendo. So they aren't mine. I wish I could make this a movie. Review please!**

Somewhere in the deepest regions of space, there was a small blue container-like canister floating freely. It was expanding, getting larger, stronger, feeding off of the nearby stars and planets like a parasite. Every particle that got near it was sucked into the canister. It started to erupt blue electricity. And eventually, it exploded, revealing the black-and-gray armored being inside. It clenched its claw-like fingers together, laughing in such an evil way that the joker would have been intimidated. It began to glow with a bright blue aura saying in a deep, monotonous voice : "Samus Aran will end. Death to the hunter!"

Samus Aran woke with a start. Surging with waves of delayed anxiety, She was hyperventilating, screaming so loudly that people across the solar system could hear. Realizing this, she silenced herself. She realized that she was inside the safety of her ship. She heard a female voice say:

"Cryostasis shutdown complete. Biosense. Activating Varia Suit."  
The pilot's chair rose as Samus's Varia Suit appeared around her Zero Suit. Samus's suit was virtually synonymous with her identity. It was given to her by the Chozo race who had also adopted and raised her on the Planet Zebes. The thought of them made her a bit regretful. Her gunship's systems lit up, giving Samus info on just about everything inside the ship. Including; missile count, flight path, transmissions, and many others.

"Suit diagnostics complete. All systems functional." The female voice said.  
Samus was now calmer and more awake. She took her helmet off sand set down on the ships dashboard. She sighed and pulled her bright blonde hair back into her traditional ponytail, and let it flop onto her back.

"Fucking dream." She muttered to herself.

"Warning. Ship has Received a distress signal. Bringing it up now." Samus raised a golden eyebrow. Receiving distress signals had become a hobby for the Bounty Hunter.

An odd static emitted from the ships receiver:  
"-KKZZZRRRTTKZZZTKZZT-ozo colony LV426!-KZZZTTZZTKZZZTZZ-found an unusual life-form!-KZTTRZTTKZZTZZY- Gone Rouge... Attacked colony... Few survivors-KZTTZTTKZTZZTKZZT-on planet Xetroq-KZTZZTKZZTZZTKZZT- need help!-KZZZTTZZTKZZZTZZ-Powerful...Space...Pirat-KZZZTTZZTKZZZTZZ-Urgent!... Not a lot...time...TZZZTKZZZZTTZZZZTKZZZT-We Can only hope the Entrusted One finds-BZZZZTKKKZZZZTKZZZTZZZT-"

The static stopped. Leaving a somewhat baffled Samus.  
"It sounded like it said 'Chozo'!" Samus exclaimed. "That means...!" She didn't finish her sentence. The part of her that was still calm told her to not jump to conclusions. Ignoring This, Her mind was flooded with shock. "How...why didn't they..." Samus stuttered. She put her hand on the scanner that had come up at her will. Samus couldn't pinpoint the signal's exact origin, so she set her ship to it's general location, which, was in a far unknown galaxy called the Alhonian system. Samus leaned back into her pilot's chair and began to think about what had happened in the past few months.

What would've happened if she had let the Phazon spread to the entire universe? Might the power hungry Dark Samus attacked the Galactic Federation and brought about it's utter destruction? Or worse, might she have corrupted the Federation with Phazon-based brainwashing. Then the space pirates and the Galactic Federation would be the same. The cost was far too great. The Galactic Federation was a universal superpower, they controlled nearby planets and stars, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. And of course, the Space Pirates were always wrecking havoc somewhere in the galaxy, attempting to enslave the human race (or any other race they could get their claws on) or killing everything they see.

Samus had also began to think about the Chozo.  
It was proclaimed that the Chozo had fled to unknown location, due to the Phazon crisis on Tallon 4, their adopted home planet. But if what Samus had heard was true, then, the Chozo must've hid themselves on this other "planet." By why did they hide...? It also seemed that they wanted Samus to find something, as they called her the "Entrusted One" in their lore. But it still confused her that they didn't give their location sooner. It was like they didn't want to be known... Deciding that there must've been a reason, Samus refrained from telling the Federation.  
Samus' train of thought was derailed by her Ship's AI.

"Warning. Ship status alert. Unknown entity approaching. Commencing Hull lockdown."

The ship went into total terminator mode. Protective shielding appeared around the it's window. It's weapons and targeting systems were primed as well.

"What?"

Samus programmed the ship to stop moving, in case she had to fight. Samus heard and felt a large thud, which shook the ship violently. In fact, the impact threw Samus out of the pilot's chair. She staggered up. Another powerful attack almost knocked her back down. Samus unarmored the ship's window. It revealed Samus' reflection. She saw eyes widened to what appeared to be an mechanically enhanced dragon airing his lungs at her.

"Ridley?! What the Hell?!"

Samus readied the Arm Cannon, expecting a fight. That's not what she got, however. Before Samus could react, Ridley broke the ship's windshield with a kick-swing and pinned Samus' limbs, including her arm Cannon. Ridley's wings were still outside in space since his body was so big. He shrieked in Samus' face, since her helmet was still off.

Samus managed to free her right leg from Ridley's talons. With a large plume of flame developing in his mouth, Samus managed to kick him in his purple gut. Due to this, he was shoved out of where the windshield of the ship was. However, he did not leave. Ridley managed to cling on to one of the ship's landing pads, he eventually decided to develop his plume of fire again. Samus, being unable to stop him (the ships missiles could not reach under the ship) was forced get rid of him herself.  
She began to climb through the broken windshield area and to the bottom of her ship. (With the gravity suit activated) Samus attempted to rid Ridley with charged plasma beam shots, but Ridley was not affected by them. He released his charged blast of plasma and Samus caught a glimpse of a flaming hole in her ship and she thought to herself:

"Damn...I go through Spaceships faster than water." before her vision went black and blurry.


	2. The Dream That Wasn't a Dream

**_major update for chapter 2._**

Samus' body was being dragged quietly against the darkened grass. At least, it looked like grass. Everything in Samus' view seemed out of focus. Like it was a broken camera. There was a vague trail of red liquid leaving a path behind her.

"Who are you?" Samus managed, trying to sound less confused than she was. She looked quizzically at her leg holster witch held to paralyzer pistol. "And why did you take my pistol?"

"Shh!" Her dragger hissed. "You were almost killed out there!" A woman's voice whispered. Samus noticed that she bore the the mark of that. She noticed that the blue skin-tight material that made up her Zero Suit had been torn near rib cage , leaving claw marks and a deep, open wound behind. She only needed to look at it to tell it was deep.

"Do you mind telling where you're taking me?" Samus uttered, still unsure if this person or thing was an ally or foe.

"We're almost there." Was her answer.

"What attacked me?" Samus asked getting annoyed of this person's secretiveness.

"I don't know yet."

'Well, gee, that answers my question.' She didn't say this aloud. For, she didn't want to offend this person, as she seemed to be helping her.

Samus couldn't help but feel exhausted, like she fought tooth-and-nail against whatever had attacked her, but she didn't remember attacking anything. Her vision became out of focus again, and soon, black.

* * *

"Samus." Said a cold whisper. Which, ironically, came from nowhere.

Samus was half-standing on the ground of what appeared to be a basement of sorts. Her hands were tied behind a pole. She still bore the claw marks near her ribcage. As well as minor scratches on her face. Samus looked down to where her feet were, and saw that the blueness of her Zero Suit had been stained red near the bottom of her right leg.

"Let me out!"

Samus cursed briefly. She couldn't tell what caused the redness to happen, because the room was so dark, she did know that she couldn't move well. In fact, she couldn't move it at all.

"Let me in." Said the same, cold, voice.

"Who are you?" Samus asked Getting angry at at this strange turn of events.

"Who are you, Samus?" The cold, chilling, voice answered. It seemed like it was getting louder, closer.

"Who are you. And how do know my name!" These were not questions, they were demands. She attempted to escape her restraints frantically.

"Who are we?" It said with monotony.

Samus struggled to look around. She a caught a glimpse of a familiar-looking silhouette. In fact, It looked like...Her. With her Zero Suit. The silhouette stepped into the few patches of light that came in via the air vents on the roof. Samus couldn't believe what she saw. It was was a shadow with glowing blue eyes. Dark Samus. She was in a different form, but Samus got the same feeling of darkness when she appeared.

"We're trying to save your life, Samus."

"Stop saying "We!" And how are you still alive?!"

"That's not a question worth answering. A question you should be asking is: What's going to happen to everyone you know if you don't do as I say? The answer is simple, Samus. They will be killed. Slowly. Painfully. Your precious "Galactic Federation" Will perish." She answered.

"What do you want from me?!" Samus shouted. Still attempting to escape. Dark Samus rushed at her face with great speed and suddenness. Samus was forced to turn her head because her dark twin had forced it to.

"You will not interfere with my or my disciples' operations, or everyone you know or care about will be killed. Including the Chozo and their new hiding spot." Dark Samus replied.

Samus was starting to get extremely annoyed with this strange turn of events. So she summoned all the strength she could muster, and kicked her doppelgänger in her shadowy stomach with her free foot.

Dark Samus rushed over to a dusty grey wall and set one of her claw-like fingers on it. She made a loud screeching noise as she drew some familiar-looking Chozo symbols; meaning 'Chaos, Strife, Death and Self.' Samus knew the Chozo language well, and she knew what this meant; She, herself, would cause chaos, strife, and death if she did not make the right choice.

Samus glared at her doppelgänger. She was really tying her hands. If Samus let her and the Space Pirates continue their operations, everyone will probably die anyhow. But it didn't appear that she had a better choice. It was either have people die sooner, or later. And she didn't want innocent people dying at all. So Samus decided to play the 'Noble Hero' card.

"Fine. I will not interfere with your operations."

"And if you tell anybody about this conversation, I will-"

"Kill everyone I know. I got that."

Dark Samus gave a deep maniacal laugh. Her Pistol began to charge and was pointed directly to her good counterpart. Samus scrambled and tried to move but she was still restrained. With a series of loud grunts and screams, she still attempted to move. No success.

* * *

It didn't take much effort for Samus to wake up. She was yelling, and nearly kicked someone in the face.

"Whoa!"

Samus, realizing this, silenced herself and stopped. She was looking at a young woman with dark brown hair and a serious look on her face. And behind her was was a dark, cloudy sky.

"Sorry." Samus muttered.

"What the Hell were you dreaming about?" The woman asked.

" A problem. A big one, at that. Dark Samus... She's returned." Samus knew that this was a big conclusion make, but this dream didn't feel like a dream. She turned around to scan her surroundings. When she looked through a nearby air vent of a building, she saw a basement room with Chozo scripture on the walls that read; "Chaos, Strife, Death and Self." And to top at all off, there was ripped wires at the bottom of a pole inside.

"Dark Samus has returned." Samus said in a plain, yet worrisome tone.

"who the Hell is Dark Samus?" The woman asked sternly.

"She's a being of Phazon taking on the form of Myself. She has had numerous raids on the Space Pirates and soon took control of them. To make a long story short, she has caused a lot of problems for me and the Galactic Federation. In fact, she nearly brought about our utter destruction."

"Who are the Space Pirates? What is Phazon? What are you talking about?"

"Oh no." Samus said exasperatedly. "Where am I?"

"Earth. Beacon Hills to be exact."

"I need to get out of here. I need to stop Dark Samus!"

"As nice as that sounds, that's not the only thing wrong here." The woman gestured toward where Samus bore the claw marks.

She looked down to where they were and saw that they were mere white scars now.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. Around 20 minutes. I just came in a few minutes ago and the wound was still there. By the way, my name is Braeden. I was the one who dragged you here." She said in a worried tone. Like she was dreading something she knew was true. Like she was keeping a secret that she knew would be revealed soon.

"This." Samus pointed to where the scars were. "Isn't normal. Wounds like that don't heal in 20 minutes. Wait... You know what attacked me don't you?." Samus could tell by the tone of her voice. "Tell me."

"No... It can't be! It must've been... That doesn't make any sense!" Braeden was now pacing nervously. She was now talking mostly to herself.

"What attacked me?"

Braeden sighed.

"Ah, I guess you deserve to know the truth." She answered.

***evil laugh* Cliff hanger!(sort of) I do declare that I've made the very first Metroid-Teen Wolf crossover! (I hope it's good) disclaimer: all things Teen Wolf are trademarks of MTV. They are NOT mine, so please don't sue me.**


	3. Transformation

**Have you figured out what attacked Samus yet? (It's pretty obvious now) well, if not, you will find out in about 3 seconds.**

"He is a who. Not a what. His name is Deucalion. And It looks like he wants you in his pack. I'm not sure why though... He only wants Alphas. Not unless you have the potential of... No, Scott was the only one in a hundred years-"

"What are you talking about?"

"An Alpha-"

Braeden was interrupted by a loud and chilling roar in the distance.

"Oh no." She muttered. She knew what werewolf howls could do.

Samus gave an ear-splitting yell as she fell to her knees. She began to clenched her fists in the grass. With a loud grunt, she let go, but something was different. Samus could not see normally, her vision was in detailed red, not color. When she looked at her hands, she looked at the lengthily claws that ripped through her thin armor. She looked up at Braeden, who had a worried look on her face. Samus turned her head desperately to the sky, roaring loudly as her eyes reverted to a glowing yellow. And to tip it all off, a few of her teeth grew into fangs.

Samus wanted to say something, but all that came out of her mouth was a chilling growl.

It was like she couldn't control her own actions. Samus stood up. She balled her fist and released it, showing her newfound claws. When Samus opened her mouth, she gave a loud and vicious snarl And started to approach Braeden.

Braeden reached for her smartphone in her jean pocket. She appeared to be calling someone.

"Derek! We have a serious problem!"

"What is it? What's-"

"Just get over to the forest! By you're house! Hurry!"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

She hung up and put her phone back in her pocket. While Samus was still snarling and slowly approaching her. Her eyes were a glowing yellow now, rather than electric blue. She gave a loud shriek and bore her pointed teeth at her.

In a matter of minutes, a black-haired and short-bearded man came running from a path behind Braeden.

"Derek!"

"Who the hell is that!?" He asked.

Samus turned her attention on him, and gave him a warning growl.

"No time to explain! How we can get her to change back?"

"We can't. But I know who can."

* * *

Scott McCall was woken suddenly by the ringing of his cellphone. With an expression of annoyance on his handsome face. It was almost 12:30. Who would be calling this late? He picked up his phone off his desk. It was Derek. Of course, Scott answered.

"Hello?"

"Scott, get to woods as fast as possible." Derek said in an urgent tone.

"Why?"

"Just get your ass to my old house Now!"

Derek hung up. Scott quickly slipped on his clothes and took a shortcut out of his room's window. He didn't even think about what his mother would think if he was not home by morning. He jumped off of his roof with wind blowing through his black hair and broke into a run, heading for Beacon Hills' woods.

* * *

Derek roared loudly as his teeth grew to fangs. Samus' response was a clear growl. Derek's goal was not to kill her, but to keep her occupied so she wouldn't kill anybody. Samus ducked to avoid Derek's claws as she retaliated quickly and jumped as she kicked him in the side of his face.

Samus taunted with a roar.

She turned to avoid getting kicked, but was clawed in the back anyway.

Derek gave a short snarl. As Samus tried to slash at him, he ducked and countered with claw attacks to her legs. Samus didnt take this lightly. She slashed Derek in the chest as she retaliated from a kick. Derek yelled a grunt of pain, but did not give up. He tried to intimidate her, but he forgot she was under an impulse. He eventually got the chance to kick her. She was on the ground, but still had energy. She was crouching with one hand plunged in muddy ground and one in the air behind her. Samus looked up at Derek and growled loudly.

Derek was running out of options. He couldn't kill her, as she could've been an asset to their current situation. And he couldn't howl to turn her beck to her human form. All he could do was stall and wait anxiously for Scott to arrive.

Derek yelled in pain as a plume of blood shot out of his mouth from a kick. Derek returned his attack with scratches to the face.

Braeden decided to stay out of the fight, because she didn't want to hurt innocent people

* * *

Scott ran as fast as his werewolf powers would take him, and soon he was at Derek's old house.

Scott was surprised to see an all-out fight between Derek and a blonde-haired woman in a blue jumpsuit. Whom he had never seen before. As well as a colored woman who looked familiar. Derek was in his werewolf form, as well as the blonde woman. She appeared to be very skilled in combat, as she was able to doge half of Derek's attacks. However, there was claw marks on her back, face, and legs. She went for a slash, but was stopped by Derek's arm. He put his hand around her neck to stop her from advancing in on him, but Derek was not chocking her. He gave a loud roar and briefly showed the true color of his eyes to show his dominance. But all her response was snarl.

Scott didn't want to fight anyone, stranger or not. And he knew what to do to stop this. He plunged his hand in the ground, and Transformed into his werewolf form. He gathered all the voice-power in his lungs that he could muster, and gave a loud ear-murdering werewolf howl.

**If you have trouble visualizing Samus as werewolf, use this as a reference**; **look up Cora Hale.**

**She looks like that (the first pic) but less ugly.**


	4. The Past Revealed

Derek shifted back to his human form as well as the woman, but not without staggering a little.

"What...how...who are you?"Samus muttered. She couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past 20 minutes. It was like her memory died.

"We're going to help you." Scott said as calmly as possible, seeing that she could help them.

"And we're going to teach you how to control your animal side, and everything we know about werewolves. But, you're going to have to help us." He continued.

"Why are you going to teach me about werewolves?" She answered quizzically.

"Because you are one." Derek said urgently.

* * *

Ridley had crept quietly away from the ship wreckage. What a stupid move he had made. He damaged his wings during the crash, so he'd be stranded on this small planet that the petty Federation called "Earth." On top of this, the Hunter was stranded here as well, so eventually, they would meet. In this weakened state, he would never be able to kill her. But wait, he had briefly seen the Hunter's cursed suit dematerialize before the cash, so perhaps she was weakened as well. But where did she go? She must've still been alive, as she seemed to have escaped.

He wracked his brain to remember what had happened.

The ship was totally crushed. He remembered seeing the Hunter heavily wounded, lying on some burning debris. She rolled off her her helmet, revealing her blood-stained face. The Hunter gave him one of her famous stone-cold glares and managed to say;

"I wish you would burn in Hell."

He couldn't move or say anything, as a large piece if rubble said otherwise. The Hunter's supporting arm finally gave out and, as a result, she fell back.

He remembered waking up before she did. The ship was totally destroyed now, nothing left but rubble. And it wasn't even on fire anymore. All charred rubble. He was still heavily wounded and couldn't move well. Ridley looked up at the night sky, and heard something. He caught something strange in the corner of his eye. Some sort of demonic humanoid monster came from behind and started to approach the Hunter's body. He or rather, it had long animal-like claws, with pointed wolf-like fangs and ears as well. He raised his hand high, getting closer to the Hunter. With his claws glowing in the moonlight, he slashed at her with his claws, from witch, the Hunter's suit disintegrated. He scratched her again, with blood spraying on his face. And the Hunter remained on the debris, unconscious, if not dead. Ridley wanted to go tell him to lay off, as _he_ wanted to be responsible for the Hunter's death. He couldn't talk, and still couldn't move well. All he managed to do was shriek loudly, making the demonic wolf-man run off.

Ridley had come back to reality. He had to kill the Hunter in her weakened state. And he had to it soon.

All he could do was track her by foot, as his radar was damaged as well. He couldn't rely on scent, either. As it wasn't exactly his best sense. He looked down to see what else had been destroyed, and, to his surprise, he saw footprints. But they didn't belong to the Hunter. She had worn built-in boots, but these looked different. He decided to go on a limb and follow them, as they were at least a clue. They trailed off into a nearby forest, and he followed them breaking into a run while doing so.

He got there pretty quickly, as his enhanced speed allowed him to. The footprints led to a small path, leading to the dark forest ahead. However, Ridley noticed something interesting; the rich soil and grass were rugged and dug-up Near the footprints. As if someone were being dragged. But wait, there was also a vague trail of blood in the middle of the tracks. It was as if fate had smiled down upon him. Even with his terrible sniffer, he knew the blood had belonged to The accursed Hunter: Samus Aran. He recognized the scent well during his training, which was very harsh. Without hesitation, he ran at full speed (on all fours) to where this trail of footprints and blood has taken him.

For the longest time, he found nothing of interest. Every once in a while Ridley was forced to take down a tree, as a weird, small and annoying creature kept making abnormal squeaking sounds.

Finally, he had reached an opening. From which he could see an old, rugged house. From what else he saw however, made his eyes widen.

"Well, I guess that's believable, considering what I've seen." Aran uttered in a mellow tone. She was in her Zero Suit, which bore the mark of her being wounded.

"You're not human anymore." A seemingly young man said seriously, as if he had experienced whatever he was talking about before.

"I don't think I was in the first place." Aran replied.

"Well, your less human now. And believe me, hunters will hunt you until you die." Another, older man warned.

"What else is new. I've been 'Hunted' my whole life." She muttered exasperatedly.

"Which won't be much longer if you don't listen to us."

"Derek!" The teenager and a colored woman said simultaneously.

That was it. Ridley didn't want to play games anymore. He had to attack her here and now, while she was weakened. He jumped out of the tree line from which he was hiding, pinning the Hunter to the ground in the process.

* * *

"Whoa!" Braeden yelled

"What the-" Derek started.

"What the Hell?" Scott finished his sentence for him.

Ridley was shrieking loudly in Samus's face. Samus, having learned to control her emotions when fighting him, grew very angry, as she remembered what he did to her.

* * *

Ridley had a feeling of joy inside. He was finally going to kill the woman who has ruined everything related to him and his troops. Even his faithful leaders, Mother Brain and Dark Samus.

However, this joy didn't last long. As usual, something strange occurred. The Hunter's irises had briefly turned a gold color, and four of her teeth had sharpened and lengthened themselves into fangs. Letting out what seemed to be a roar in the process.

The man said that Aran wasn't human anymore, and this is what he meant. The Hunter gained tremendous strength in this new form, even beyond her normal high status of strength. She was able to easily free her legs from his tight grip and kick Ridley and spring up into a fighting position at the same time.

Ridley was knocked back considerably due to her kick, but was able to retaliate quickly, as he had taken much worse hits before. Aran snarled at him and showed him her new claws by attempting to lacerate him with them. And she succeeded multiple times. It was as if he couldn't move, like he was scared... of her. Ridley gained control of himself and quickly retaliated again and fought back by sweeping his plasma-fire breath everywhere. He completed his attack with a dive bomb attempt to where his enemy was a few moments ago.

Increased strength is one thing, increased agility is another. The Hunter was already exremely dangerous to him and the Space Pirates, and this didnt help. She was already able to dodge attacks quickly and well, but this new power seemed to have heightened her combat abilities considerable new extent.

* * *

it appeared that Scott, Derek, and Braeden wanted to stay out of the fight, as they knew Samus couldn't control her actions as a werewolf and they didnt want a uncontrollable werewolf and a mechanical dragon against them.

* * *

It didnt' appear that Aran's new power had a weakness. She was practically immune to EVERYTHING and it was very aggravating. When Ridley rarely managed to scratch her wit his claws, all the gash or laceration would do close itself up and heal in a matter of seconds.

**Sorry this took so long... I've been making videos here's some links to them; ** watch?v=JfywQuuMHoc **second link: ** watch?v=oxCWxMGJkOs


	5. Like a Firefly

Ridley gave a screech as a taunt, even though he was battered and bruised as well as wounded somewhat. The fight, however, quickly turned into a who-can-be-the-loudest-match between the two, with Samus roaring, and Ridley shrieking. With the deafening sound of this, it seemed like a tie.

* * *

It seemed like Ridley had given up. He had used all of the moves Samus knew of, unless he had new ones. It seemed like this was his last resort to at least intimidate her. And sure enough, after he was finished with his shriek, Ridley took the skies with his now repaired wings, making a screech as he flew off.

Having her energy and anger diminish, Samus returned to her human form. She looked at the teenage boy who was called Scott.

"What the hell?!-"

"His name is Ridley, and I've been killing him for years, and yet, he manages to not die every time." Samus cut in.

" We need to get out of here. Before something else attacks." Braeden warned.

"Let's Get inside." Derek gestured toward the old-looking house nearby

Later...

"To recap, Change can be caused anger or anything that raises pulse. So your going to have to control your anger." Scott warned as he shifted uncomfortably in the bench seat. This conversation seemed to be dragging on. They had done numerous exercises usually involving Samus to think about something that displeased her (which wasn't hard) and to find her side again.

"That explains a lot." Samus uttered, remembering getting angry with Ridley.

"We've explained how to control transformation, now you help us." Derek reminded her.

Seeing that she didn't have much of a choice and was stranded, Samus agreed.

"Alright. what do I have to do?"

"We're dealing with Demons. And we don't know how to defeat them. The only thing we do know is that they hate light."

These creatures seemed to draw parallels with the Ing.

"They must've had a reason to attack you. Creatures usually don't go around attacking people for no reason." Samus knew this well, even if the said reson was dull.

"They left a some marks behind certain people's ears." Derek added

"Who's?"

"Derek, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden." Scott answered

"What do marks look like?"

"This."

Scott pressed his fingers on the unbelievably dusty picnic table and drew what appeared to be a... Symbol. The symbol roughly translated to "Self".

"No,no,no,no,no. That can't be possible! No..."

"What is it? What do they mean?" Braeden asked.

"That symbol..." Samus pointed to the Japenese script. Samus knew all sorts of languages, thanks to her translator module. Even though she didn't have her suit on, she memorized some of these languages in her (very little) free time. " I've only seen a variation of it in a different language in a dream. A dream that turned out to actually happen."

* * *

A red flag went up in the back of Scott's mind. His best friend and trusted confidant, Stiles, was having dreams he proclaimed to be real. Perhaps the dreams Samus had were related to those of Stiles.

"What happened in this dream?" He inquired.

"My doppelganger, Dark Samus, was threating me. Saying that if I interfere with her operations, everything that meant anything to me will be destroyed or killed. And of course, I wanted to let people live."

Scott knew how this must've felt. he remembered when he was forced to side with Deucallion to save his friends. It was not the most pleasant memory he had.

"But it wasn't a dream though, right?"

"No."

Scott remembered Stiles telling that his "Dream" included a mummy-like figure interrogating him, telling him riddles.

* * *

"W-" Samus paused. She heard something strange, like something materializing. Scott and Derek seemed to have heard it too, as they both had worried looks on their faces, like they knew what this sound meant, and it wasn't good. They stared to where the rickety, cobwebbed door was, and when Samus turned her head towards it to see what they were looking at, she saw one of the strangest things she probably ever will see.

They were like shadows. Made of shadows possibly, as it seemed like darkness was emanating from and behind thier black demon-style mask with pointed silver teeth, no eyes, and furious facial expression. That is, If it was a mask and not their actual faces. There were five of them, all in some sort of formation. They all looked up quickly in unison. The shadows were staring at their target with empty eye sockets.

"Um, Scott. I think our game of hide and seek is over." Braeden whispered.

"Why are they looking at me?" Samus asked trying to keep her eyes fixed on the shadows.

The shadow demons took a step closer to her in unison.

"Why are they looking at me?!" She repeated in a chilling, worried tone.

They stepped closer to her simultaneously, a small area in the middle of their eye sockets glowing a yellowish-green for a few moments, like a firefly.

* * *

"They are called Oni. They are demons, and they are unstoppable." Silverfinger explained, lifting his bald head up with seriousness. He had encountered them before, and was almost killed by one of them. But thanks to the legendary Chris Argent, he was saved by a bullet that shattered an Oni's Mask. The broken remains of this very mask were in front of him now. He was in his dark, dull attic. He still couldn't believe that (a few minutes ago)he had aimed a gun at the person who saved his life so many years ago.

Chris Argent, a former werewolf hunter, was trying to get information on what was ruining everyone's lives lately. And from what Silverfinger, an old friend, was telling him, it didn't look like something that would be riding on a rainbow on St. Patrick's day.

"Then What _does_ work on them?" Allison asked. She was a well trained former werewolf hunter, just like her father, Chris. She had weapons and do-dads of all sorts, some of them being: a chain-like whip (which was wrapping itself around a gun a few moments ago), and, as always, her crossbow, which was held up on her back. Allison had black flowing hair, and beautiful face that matched the rest of her, just like most teenage girls. She was wearing a lose grey shirt with skinny jeans.

"Nothing. At least no man-made weapon." Silverfinger breathed. He had a scarily deep voice, even for a tan Japanese man. "The Oni are a force of nature. You don't fight it, you endure it. You don't fight a tsunami, you endure it, and you hope you are not destroyed in its path." His accent made his voice sound a bit warped, as he spoke slowly.

"Then how do we endure it?" Allison was quite confused, which didn't happen often.

"One of you already has." Silverfinger answered as he approached Isaac. Both Chris and Allison nearly forgot he was there, since he just stood in silence. Isaac wouldn't be the kind of teen that you would expect to be a werewolf. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and chiseled face. Silverfinger bent Isaac's ear so they could all see what was behind it: a symbol that looked like a さ. Silverfinger released Isaac's ear.

"This is a Japanese kanji for self." Silverfinger paused. "This means he is still himself... The Oni are looking for one who is no longer himself." He added.

"What do you mean no longer themselves?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Possesed... By a dark spirit..." He paused for a few moments. "There are thirteen kinds of Kitsune." Silverfinger said as he paced slowly. A Kitsune was Japanese supernatural fox. It was typically portrayed with nine tails. Everyone thought that the random jump to the Kitsune topic was a little odd, but they all let Silverfinger speak.

"Celestial, wild, ocean, thunder." He continued pacing As he paused. "But there is one... A dark Kitsune... They call it void." He looked at Mr. Argent with eyes full of great seriousness. "Or Nogitsune."

"The kumacho." Mr. Argent remembered. kumacho died a brutal death. His eyes were a misty white, his teeth were silver and pointed. He was in front of a water fountain when he died. Roaring to the sky while his blood shot everywhere.

"That's right. He was possesed by a nogitsune... It was what helped him rise Through the ranks of the family... A nogitsune draws it's power from pain and tragedy, strife and chaos. "

"That shot you fired." Silverfinger started. Again, this was a bit off topic, but so one said anything. "Saved me from looking like a coward in front of the survivors... For that humiliation... I would not have had to given up my finger. I would've had to give up my head." He explained earlier that he had performed a ritual called yobitsune. It romoved the joints of the little finger, weakening his grip on a sword. And now, he top half of his pinkie was covered with a silver, finger shaped case.

Silverfinger covered up the shattered Oni mask with a large black cloth. Mr. Argent, Allison, and Silverfinger all stood up has he handed the cloth-wrapped Oni mask back to Mr. Argent.

"I wish I could give you the answer you need Mr. Argent... I owe you more than my life... I owe you my honor." he bowed his head. "I will tell you one thing, however. If there is a nogitsune among you... Let the Oni destroy it. Even if it is your own daughter." Both Silverfinger and Mr. Argent looked at Allison.


	6. And The World Was Gone

**Please review! I got to know your opinions. I don't care if you think I'm an idiot for what I do in this chapter. I just want to know...**

Just when Scott thought thing couldn't get stranger, they got stranger. Of all the weird things he saw before, this was by far the weirdest. Just by pressing a symbol on her chest, something that reminded him of Iron Man's suit appeared around Samus's body. This suit of hers had a few things that differed from Iron Man's model, however. She had what appeared to be an advanced green gun of some sorts as her right arm. Just by looking at it, Scott could tell it was not just for show. She was not holding this weapon, it was literally her right arm.

She brought up this weapon from beside her, and aimed it at the center of the Oni.

Before Scott, Braeden or Derek could react, the Oni disappeared into shadows and materialized a few inches in front of Samus. The leader of them putting its shadowy left hand behind Samus's head or, helmet for that matter. The Oni's eyes glowed their yellowish color again it tilted its head and stared at its victim

Samus never felt so drained in her life. All of her energy never depleted this fast before. In fact, she was so exhausted that she lost concentration and her suit dematerialized, revealing her bloodstained Zero Suit. She was too exhausted to realize that her electric blue eyes were locked into the yellow-green eyes of the Oni in front of her. Too exhausted to know that the Oni had removed its hand from behind her head.

Having her support disappear, Samus collapsed, making a loud and heavy thud in the process. She remember Scott telling her that the Oni left marks behind certain people's ears. She gathered all the energy she could muster (which wasn't much) and pressed her fingers behind her ear. What she felt was certainly a Japanese symbol. Not one that meant self, but one that meant the opposite.

* * *

She was in the same cold and dull basement-like room, with grey walls and pillars that held it's support. It seemed Empty, but Samus knew it wasn't.

"I've made a new Ally, Samus." It was the same, cold, yet familiar voice that belonged to Dark Samus. Samus Attempted to shift her body and find her twin, but failed. What she did find, however, was an oddly mummified (with the exception of its mouth and pointed silver teeth) humanoid figure stepping forward into the light, where Samus could see him. He wore a black linen jacket and old, worn, jeans. (or was he an it?)

"I know all of your secrets, Samus." It said menacingly, with it's oddly deep voice, so deep that it sounded like a toad got the flu. it circled around where she was lying, his face(?) moving slowly behind the bandages.

"You're afraid that the Chozo will perish because of the creature Dark Samus set on them, and you don't have to be anymore, because they already have." As he said this, the last light of hope for the Chozo race extinguished in Samus's heart.

Dark Samus stepped into view.

"The nogitune is my ally." She said as she gesture toward the mummified life form.

Before Samus even had any time to think about how odd of a name that was, the nogitsune dash toward her with unfathomable speed, it was so fast, that he had echoes following him until he stopped. Little did she know that the nogitsune didn't just rush at her, it rushed inside her

* * *

She woke up with a surprising amount of ease, sat up, and looked around at the people she knew as Scott, Braeden, and Derek with a different gleam in her eye. Not one of pain or worry, but one of pleasure... A smirk broke across her face... Like she was happy with the recent turn of events. She also felt different, like when she was a werewolf and didn't have any rule of her actions. But when Samus saw the Oni, her smile faded.

"I think the Oni found what they were looking for." Braeden muttered she couldn't belive what she said.

"Her?" Derek motioned to where Samus stood "No."

"Guess again, Derek Hale."

Samus snarled as her eyes changed color: from blue to gold. Right when this happened, that feeling of being controlled left her and she felt normal again. Derek shifted to his werewolf form as well, but just as he was about to attack Samus, Scott stopped him.

"We can't kill her." he said in a quiet, yet intimidating voice.

With hesitation, Derek allowed himself to change back.

"What about them?" Derek motioned toward the one of the Oni, which was pulling a long, slim sword out of nothing, twisting and twirling it in it's hands. Taunting them. The others behind them repeated the same process.

"I dunno if we can kill them, but we can try." Scott answered, his eyes changing to red, not gold, since he was an alpha. A True Alpha to be precise. Seeing the green light, Derek gave the go ahead and he roared as he transformed and dashed toward the Shadow Demons. Scott right behind him. Braeden picked up a broomstick off the cold floor, doubting it would help her. She rushed dead center at her enemy. Which swiped it's sword down to where Braeden's broomstick shield was. Her best defense was sliced in two, bit Braeden managed to roundhouse kick the Oni in it's stomach while it did so.

During this time, Samus attempting to wrestle with one of them, as disarmed its sword (which was on the ground nearby) It threw two punches at her, both of which she blocked and held in the air with her fists. She roared as she shifted into a werewolf.

At this moment, Scott and Derek were trying to take down only one of the Oni, With a series of slashing and spin-kicking attempts of from Scott. Of which, most were promptly blocked. Eventually Scott got tired and was heavily splayed open by a sword in the back of his leg, as the Oni out-smarted him and dodged with a spin. Derek was trying to block all of the hits, but the scratches, lacerations and blood on his body proved otherwise. He was soon spewing blood out of his mouth like it was a horrible-tasting liquid due to a tornado kick.

Meanwhile, Samus managed to dodge a kill attempt with a dodge roll. Little did she know that one of the Oni sneaked behind her and scooped up the unowned sword. Samus also managed to get caught off guard, as she felt the semi-minor pain of something piercing her back and stomach. Right at this moment, the sun shone half of it's rays through a broken window nearby, causing all of the Oni to disperse into shadows. But the damage wad already done. Samus looked down to where the unimaginable pain was coming from, to see why she cried out in agony, and saw the long silver, bloodstained tip of a sword sprout from her stomach. And she knew a the handle of it was sticking out in her back like a thorn.

She groaned loudly so loud that it might not be considered a groan. Samus slowly forced her hand to where the sword merged with her body. She fel to her knees, which ached horribly. The wound was already purging the blue color of the Zero Suit red. She watched her own blood run down the thin, metal of the Zero Suit. Samus knew that removing the sword would only make things worse, but she couldn't pull it out if she wanted to. Samus tried to say something, but all that she did was cough and splutter considerable amounts of blood. She felt paralyzed. The last thing she remembered was seeing half -blurred images. Of Scott, Derek and Braeden run toward her. And unfortunately, it would be the last thing she remembered.

**WHAT THE FUCK! is probably exactly what your thinking right now. There is a reason why this chapter was called And The World Was Gone. It is the title of the song that would fit perfectly for this moment. Keep in mind that I did not do this to anger or sadden you. I did it to grab your attention. ATTENTION OFFICIALLY GRABBED! **


	7. Wolfsbane and Heartbeats

**I'm not going to spoil anything, but this chapter ought to be interesting. (And sad)**

Derek rushed behind Samus, curling his fingers around the handle of the sword, ready to pull it out.

**"Now! Do it now!"** Braeden yelled kneeling beside Samus, who had what appeared to be a broken nose, a large gash that started near the top of her right eye, which, went across her face, and ended near the left part of the lower jaw.

Derek did as he was told, and, with hesitation, tightened his grip on the handle, and pulled the sword out of her back. Scott was already kneeling beside Samus, holding her wrist as he watched veins in his arm bulge and change color as he tried to take her pain away. (Werewolves have that ability)

Once the sword was separated from her body, Samus blanketed the gaping hole in her stomach with her hand. Using her other arm for support, she slouched over the floor, breathing slowly.

Was this how it was going to end? After all that's happened? After all she's gone through? Not to mention the safety of the galaxy was in jeopardy...Samus closed her eyes with a heavy heart. She never got the time to do what she wanted... And now it was too late. After all, life is more than just missions.

Before Samus could even blink, she remembered the beautiful colony of K2L... And how it was horribly ravaged one day. It was one day that started it all...

She regretfully remembered Ridley roaring loudly while a nearby transformer fell and spread sparks everywhere behind him, which made the Space Dragon look even more frightening as the tower exploded. She remembered herself letting out a very loud scream. Which her mother, Virginia, heard

Ridley was getting ready to breathe his plasma when Samus's mother pushed her out of the way at the cost of her own life. She was gone.

The three-year-old's eyes began to get misty as they welled up with tears. She would never see her again.

Then she remembered the days with the Chozo race on Planet Zebes. How she wished she would've cherished them. The Chozo were all dead now. Like anyone else Samus cared for. And now, she would lose her most important ally: herself.

But she didn't want to die thinking about all the bad things that happened in her life. Samus wanted to be as one can be when being brutally stabbed with a sword. For some strange reason, the thought of Scott made her calm. He just seemed like a person who would be supportive, and a confidant.

"Wait a minute... Why isn't she healing?" Derek's voice snapped Samus back to reality.

"Derek. The swords..." Scott turned around and took the sword off of the ground and examined it carefully, he recognized it's scent. It reeked of something horribly familiar. He started to cough and splutter like mad. He struggled for a breath. Scott's eyes glowed red. And his ears grew pointed. Why didn't he realize this before? "The swords!" Scott choked. "They're made from wolfsbane!" He finished. Wolfsbane was one of the only weaknesses a werewolf had. (the others being Mountain Ash and silver) In short, it acted as nearly in curable poison for werewolves. Derek was feeling it's effects, as he was on floor, gasping for a breath.

"Call Deaton!" Braeden shouted as Samus collapsed into her arms. She was losing all color in her face, not to mention the river of black liquid coming from her mouth. "C'mon! You're our only hope, Samus!" Braeden exclaimed as she attempted to wake her up, but she remained as motionless as a rag dol.

Scott pulled out his cellphone with quivering hands. He barely could press the buttons fast enough.

"Scott? What's going on?" Deaton's voice rang through his head like a bell. Dr. Deaton was probably the person most knowledgeable about the supernatural in Beacon Hills. If he couldn't find a way to cure Samus, no one could.

"Is there...any cure for...Wolfsbane?!" Scott answered with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Scott... I-..." Deaton sighed. "It's a poison, Scott, I don't think there is, no." He didn't need to ask why he needed a cure. Deaton knew someone was dying. Actually, Deaton knew almost everything.

"Are you sure?!" He asked, flashing a glance at Braeden, whom, was attempting to keep Samus alive for as long as possible by trying to keep her alert, even though her eyes were closed.

Deaton went silent for a few minutes.

"There is one way... But it endangers your life as well... " He answered with remorse.

Scott tuned toward Derek, who, was still on the ground spluttering and cursing. It was miracle that everyone wasn't dead. But one was dying, slowly and painfully dying.

He sighed.

"What is it." Scott breathed. He was chocking his words out like someone was was making his windpipes close.

"First, remove the wolfsbane from the area." Deaton ordered. "It will allow you to think clearly and not feel like you're dying."

Scott scooped up the sword from near his feet and flung it out the window to his right. It landed point-down in the grass some yards away from Derek's old house.

Scott felt that someone closing his pipes slowly begin to release them. Derek managed to stop coughing, but Samus was still in critical condition. Her breaths were slow and well spread apart. Her chest rose and fell with the speed of a turtle. Scott could hear her heart beating unbelievably slow and faint. Her face was losing all color, with the black liquid flowing faintly from her mouth and nose, Samus didn't look like she was going to survive. Not to mention this liquid was also flowing from where the Oni stabbed her.

"Now what?" Scott asked urgently.

"You must first know something."

"Hurry."

"Scott, Because you are an Alpha, You have that extra spark of power. And can use that extra power to heal someone. The price is high though. If you use this process to heal someone, you would need sacrifice being a True Alpha. Be warned, though, Scott. It doesn't work every time. The process might kill you. And you know you can't face the Oni as a beta. Not alive." Deaton warned. Scott felt as if someone tore him in half.

"Don't do it Scott!" Derek advised. He wa still lying on the ground. Scott wasn't completely sure on what to do.

"She was possessed! She's not worth it!" Derek shouted.

Braeden looked at Scott with sad, misty eyes. Samus still lay stationary in her arms. Scott listened for Samus' heartbeat. It had stopped.

* * *

Lydia Martin lie awake in her unmade bed. She hadn't slept the entire night. She was afraid. She heard the whispers of the dead (or dying) once again. And Lydia knew what was happening. Someone was dying. She didn't know who, but she did know that this person was killed by those strange and eerie masked beings. She felt that annoying urge to scream and to tell everyone, but at the same time, she didn't want to alert anyone. But then again her supernatural screams were only heard by the supernatural. She decided not to fight the urge any longer. Lydia let lose and gave a loud, chilling scream that would make your blood run cold. She was Banshee. That's what she did.

* * *

"What do I have to do?" Scott sighed.

"Scott!" Derek urged. He still couldn't find the stamina to stand, as he was still struggling to get up.

"I think you know what to do..." Deaton's voice trailed off as if he were walking away.

Scott's mind didn't know what to do, but his body seemed to. He hung up the phone and slid it inside his back pocket. He knelt beside Braeden and said:

"Give her to me."

Braeden handed over Samus' motionless body over to Scott, who had his arms outstretched, waiting.

Samus' weight nearly made Scott' arms give out, it wasn't that she was too heavy to carry, but he was expecting something lighter. Actually, now that he was looking at her, he realized how muscular she was. And for a few moments, he was mesmerized by her beautiful, lifeless face.

He shut his eyes tightly as the veins in both of his arms bulged and pulsed. Rather than taking pain, Scott knew he was donating power. He opened his eyes again. Scott's vision altered into red.

As he transferred his power to Samus, he listened for a heartbeat. He found three, but he knew they belonged to Derek, Braeden and himself. Scott tried to keep faith as he continued to donate power. He felt as though something forced him to look up at the ceiling (which looked like it was going to cave in) and shift into his animal form as he half-bellowed and half-roared. Scott's teeth sprouted to long fangs and his eyes altered colors as his pupils shrank and enlarged. His eyes were not red, not yellow, not even blue. They changed to a bright _purple_. He was so entranced that he hadn't realized that Samus' big, blue eyes snapped open. But they weren't blue, nor gold. They were glowing _red_.

Scott stopped roaring at once. He sensed something. A heartbeat. And it wasn't his own, nor Derek's or Braeden's. He looked down, confused and relived as he reverted slowly back to his human form. He saw Samus' stab wound begin to slowly mend itself, along with the many other gashes and lacerations all over her body. What confused him was that her eyes were red... Bright red... She was an alpha, but of what pack? Scott lost track of his train of thought when Samus sat bolt upright out of his arms. She turned toward Scott. You'd imagine she would say something like: "Thank you." Or "You're my hero." But she didn't.

"You saved my life..." She paused for a few moments, looking as though she couldn't find what she wanted to say. Scott hadn't noticed it before, but she always looked sorrowful or angry it was like she couldn't express another emotion. He couldn't help but feel bad for her. Samus opened her mouth, but no words formed inside. Her irises were still glowing a bright red, which not only made her seem more intimidating, but more animal-like. Eventually, they returned to their normal, bright, electric blue color. Scott looked at her sympathetically. They both locked eyes for a few moments;although it seemed like more.

**sorry for the crappy cliffhanger** **and length** **of the update. Damn writer's block**...


	8. Lost Friends

**Hi... I just beat Super Metroid...Again. And I just watched: "The Divine Move."... Again! Yay! And now... an all new episode of Teen Wolf (jk)**

* * *

The two both rose to their full height, Samus being slightly shorter than Scott. They were turning toward the rest, hoping this wasn't as awkward as they had thought it was.

"Scott -your eyes..." Derek looked stricken. He was standing now, but only just.

"They were... Purple." Braden finished, knowing perfectly well that purple was not a normal eye color, even for the supernatural.

"What does that mean?" Scott was still debating on asking: "are you sure?" Or: "How's that possible?" If he was lucky, his eyes wouldn't mean a bad thing. But everyone that knew him knew how bad his luck could be.

* * *

She still couldn't believe she was still alive. It wasn't a bad thing, no... but why would Scott save her? They only knew each other for most of the night. It just didn't seem to make sense. The only answer that Samus could come up with was that Scott didn't want to just sit there and let her die. She was saved out of sympathy... An emotion that was not her favorite.

"I don't know." Derek answered, with a note of remorse in his voice. "But I know who will."

* * *

The car ride was an arduous one. Since no one spoke and everyone was still tense over the effects of the fight, it was naturally awkward. On top of the natural awkwardness, Derek and Braeden were sitting in the backseat. And of course, Samus was forced to sit in the passenger's seat, next to Scott. She resisted the temptation to look at him in an out-of-place sort of way. Not only that, but Samus didn't even know their destination. And she did not want to ask, it what just make the circumstances even more odd.

"Well, this is sufficiently awkward." She thought.

After what seemed like hours of keeping her eyes glued to the dashboard, they finally stopped in front of a old, white-bricked building that seemed to need a better paint job. The stout structure appeared to put a dullness on it's surroundings. It's exterior seemed dark and Abandoned. Samus' heels clacked against the shining, dark concrete as she turned around and stepped out of the somewhat small blue vehicle. She spun around and saw that everyone else did the same. It was still mid-morning, and nothing else seemed to be ready for the day, but the clear, plastic silver-handled door read(in large black letters)

**BEACON HILLS**

**ANIMAL CLINIC**

The sign attached from the inside via pin read:

**OPEN HOURS: **

**7:30 AM - 8:00 PM APPOINTMENT REQUIRED TO VISIT ON FRIDAYS **

**AFTER 8:00 PM**

Her immediate thoughts were: "why the Hell are we at an animal clinic", but Samus thought It would be best if she kept her mouth shut. After all, this was their world, not hers. Scott pushed open the door, which obeyed his will easily. Derek, Braeden, and Samus tailed him as Scott walked inside. The group was greeted with a bright yellow walls, paintings of animals; such as cats, dogs, wolves and, more wolves. There was a slew of items packed in a corner; which were a computer base, a lamp, and a miniature chair. And to tie the whole room together...

"Stiles? Lydia?"

A dark-haired, long-faced teenage boy spun around. He looked as though he had just got an extremely heavy load lifted off of his back. He was wearing a grey shirt and jeans. In response to the familiar voice, a short female teenage ginger turned around. She had a look of immense relief on her face. She wore a fitting black shirt, a grey blouse and skinny jeans.

"Scott!" The boy who was apparently called Stiles exclaimed. His tone dropped. "What the Hell happened to you guys?" He finished, looking around at Derek and Braeden.

"The demonic ninjas happened." Was his reply.

"We thought you were dead..." Said Lydia, looking shaken.

"_They_ thought you were dead." Said an vaguely familiar voice. A colored, bald man with a slight goatee pushed up his office chair as he sat in it.

"Why'd you think I was dead?!" Scott asked, looking at the two as if they were insane.

"I screamed." Lydia squeaked, looking at Scott as if to make sure he was actually there, and not a hallucination. Nearly everyone's eyes widened. Samus got the idea that her screams meant more than just sharp cries of pain or fear. "And when I called your cellphone, I got no answer." Lydia continued. Nearly Everyone was sitting now, except for Scott and Samus, they both seemed to think it would be best to stand.

"Wait a minute..." Stiles started narrowing his eyes on something(or rather someone) that was unfamiliar to him. He rose to peak height, leaving the swiveling chair spinning behind him. "What are you?" He asked his gaze hardened on Samus

"You mean, who are you."

"No, it's Beacon Hills...You're not human... So what are you?" He asked lightly.

To answer his question, she shut her eyes slowly for a few long moments, and then reopened them. Samus couldn't see them, but she knew her irises were shining a brilliant red. She could feel some of her teeth sharpen and grow larger as she looked up at the teenager called Stiles. She could tell in her detailed red vision that he was slightly startled. Samus couldn't feel nor see her ears lengthen as they grew pointed. Her face was now a bit pressed in, since she was in her wolf form.

"Does this answer your question?"

* * *

**Special thanks to the creators of the movie Mean Girls for making the quote: "Well, this has been sufficiently awkward." Sorry for how long I took with this damn update. At least it's here. Oh and yes, Samus will be wearing high heels Because she so electric that she can kick ass in high heels and not lose her balance. SAMUS ARAN FOREVER BITCHES! Lol.**


	9. Illuminated

**I'm so f*cking bored right now. And surprisingly, I typed most if this in one sitting. Because I was bored. CANT WAIT FOR SSB 4!**

* * *

Samus' voice was now slightly deeper, due to the transformation. She sounded a lot more like a monster who could talk, rather than a person/werewolf.

"Oh... Um...yeah...Thank- Thank you for that..." He answered feverishly As he scratched behind his head Nervously.

* * *

The next few minutes were a hectic blur. It was as if someone had hit the slow-motion button. Samus turned her head slowly toward Scott, snarled, breathing heavily as she turned head forward. Samus roared as she charged maximum speed toward Stiles, slamming him against the northern wall.

"Um, Scott? I don't think this is supposed to happen!" He gasped loudly.

The wall crumbled as a considerable dent was made, even some if it's paint seemed to chip away. Samus' left hand was wrapped around his neck, her right raised high in the air, threatening to cut his neck open. Stiles attempted to free himself with a series of frantic struggles to release her grip, But Samus' hold wouldn't shake easily. She turned her head directly toward Scott, narrowing her red eyes as she growled a warning. Stiles was stillshakily trying to escape, his face turning a slight red. He tried to breathe, but all that came out of his mouth was a retching sound. If Samus didn't stop this attack in the next few minutes...

Samus' grip tightened. Stiles' neck bulged in the spaces in between her fingers. Her mind did not abide what she was doing, but her body seemed to. She wanted to stop attempting to kill and start to find out how to kill the Oni, because if earth was in danger, so was the Galactic Federation. Scott held up his hand, in signal to stop the others from intervening. He transformed to his wolf form with a snarl.

He rushed up to where Stiles was kept hostage. Just as Scott was about to attempt to free her grip, Samus spun around. Scott attempted a slash, but ended up cutting Stiles near the top of his left shoulder. He grunted loudly, trying to cover the wound, but his hands were still glued to his neck. She still had him in a tight hold.

Samus did a 180 on her heels as she roundhouse kicked Scott in his check. He ducked fiercely. Scott attempted a high punch, but was blacked by Stiles', body, which was shoved in front of him. He fell to the ground, cursing. Through his half-focused red vision, he could see Samus' claws set on Stiles' neck, as if resting impatiently. Her other hand was restraining both of Stiles' -he had no escape.

"If _**anyone**_ moves... He dies." Samus' deeper voice uttered menacingly. Her claws seemed to tense up on Stiles' neck. But just as quickly the brouhaha had started, it ended. With the great widening of her eyes, Samus's irises returned to blue. She collapsed to the floor with a grunt as she transformed back to human. Stiles managed to slip out of her wake just in time.

* * *

She felt the cold sting of metal on her back. It was dark. The only light source nearby was the glowing symbols on her Zero Suit. They were pulsating slowly, growing more dim, as she was being drained of power. Samus looked up at her hand. It seemed to be restrained against the metal by a thick leather strap of sorts. She turned to the other one. It was tied back as well. They were both tied above her head, leaving her elbows pointed away from her. Samus gazed up at her hands. She clenched her fist tightly, banging her wrists against the leather. No use.

Samus looked down to her feet, they weren't restrained, but they ached from standing. It was as if she stood there for hours. She didn't have much time to think about that however, as Blue sparks lit up the area, forming from the the wired metal Samus was standing against. They rained down to the ground, revealing concrete floors. She felt a heavy stinging sensation beginning at the tips of her fingers. It began to gradually spread out from her hand. It felt as if rippling water passed under her skin -hot, thick water. It didn't hurt exactly, but it was dreadfully uncomfortable.

Samus' bones ached, and her heart started beating faster. It feel like someone had decked her in the face, or perhaps, her whole body. The sensation spread everywhere. It traveled upon every nerve Inside of her, continuing to the crown of her head to the soles of her feet. Samus felt that shock in her brain. Her veins and arteries felt as though they were going to burst or melt away. She found it quite difficult to move, and she felt sluggish. It was as though she was going to snap like a twig. Every time she gasped of air, it was like nothing happened.

**_"RAAAAAOOOORRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!_**" Samus half-bellowed half-snarled. She releases her fists, revealing her clawed fingers. Her hand were still being held back, so they had no lethal use. She couldn't see that her whole body had been trembling uncontrollably, but she felt it, and that was worse. The pain had stopped abruptly, as well as the flying sparks. She roared, unveiling her large fangs hidden inside her mouth.

"You know, some people continue to shake and tremble even after they die, Still having the reaction to the shocks. Shall we find out if you're one of those people, Samus Aran?" A cold voice uttered playfully, as if it's speaker would enjoy seeing someone die.

**_"RRRRRAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!_**" Sparks lit up the room like the sun, illuminating Samus Aran herself, being electrocuted. She was still quivering uncontrollably yet she was temporarily immobilized due to the shocks. She heard a cruel, cold laugh.

A dark hand wrapped it's fingers upon a knob that read in large, faded, yellow letters:

**VOLTAGE. USE CAUTION.**

The hand crept up the voltage power slowly. Then, in a flash, turned it to maximum capacity. The buzz of the energy roared to life.

**_"AAARRRGGGHHH!" _**Samus didn't know it was possible for a heart to beat so fast without stopping completely. The electric shot up through her body as if it were an internal bullet, leaving her trembling in the darkness.

* * *

**O.o I wish I could make this a movie! I know the perfect songs for the perfect moments and it's just not fair! Dammit dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!...DAMN...IT!**


End file.
